


Her Co-Workers

by SugarPlumPixie



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Corpses, Death, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Incomplete, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Smoking, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPlumPixie/pseuds/SugarPlumPixie
Summary: The story of two sides between the good and bad. The ones who want to save the innocent, and then those who see the corruption in everything. In the city of Gotham, the most wanted decided to team up so they can take down the Dark Knight. Yet the Dark Knight isn't the only problem they have. Motherboard, one of the more resourceful people in the group has to deal with the lack of trust and problems between other criminals. Meanwhile, the Dark Knight tries to find out information about a new and uprising public speaker, Hannah Parker.





	Her Co-Workers

_8:45 - Wayne Tower_

"Master Bruce, I have something important to talk to you about," Alfred walks into the spacious room full of paperwork and a large view of Gotham City with Bruce sitting at his large cherry wood desk. Bruce looks up slowly without saying a word and looks back down at his book.  
     Then he spoke with an angered tone in his voice, "What is it, Alfred?" He ran his fingers through his hair.   
     Alfred closed the door behind him and locks it making a large clicking sound throughout the room. "It's about Scarecrow," Alfred said scurrying to Bruce's desk. Bruce slammed the book closed.   
"What happened this time?" Now he looked a lot more alert, "Did you find him?" I got up and walked up to the window.   
"Master Bruce, since when did you like Romeo and Juliet?" Alfred picked up the red book.   
"Alfred," Bruce spoke sternly.  
Alfred places the book back on the table, "Well it seems that he has been-" before he can finish there was a knock at the door. Bruce turned around slightly.                                                                 

Alfred walked over to the locked door and opened it to reveal young women with a bun in her hair and very thick glasses; black strains of hair came down from her hair and onto her face; her glasses were so messy it was hard to tell her eye color from green, blue, or even purple. She looked at Alfred with a nervous smile.

She spoke softly, "Mr. Wayne?" she walked forward to the middle of the room with a clipboard and a pen. Bruce turned around a smiled.   
"My secretary Elizabeth!" He threw his arms out then clasping his hands together before speaking, "How are we doing with this evenings sales?" He walked to his desk and sat down.   
She shivered a bit and then she looked at the clipboard and backup. "Um....um........Mr.Wayne, there is a problem with one of your...associates," She looked at the floor.   
"Oh? And who will that be?" He put his pointer fingers to his lips.   
"Mr. Cobblepot sir," she paused, "He said that he isn't approving your technology," Bruce didn't look too happy about it. "He even took out the ones that were already there and replaced it with his own," "And if you don't believe me the box is outside," She put the pen to her ear and started fiddling around with her fingers. Bruce walked up to the little lady and put his arm around her.   
"Alright," Bruce started patted her back, "Thank you for bringing that to my attention," Elizabeth started hunching her back. "You're-you're welcome," She stuttered then scurried out of the room. 

Bruce looked back at his butler. Then he walked towards his desk. He put his hand under the table and pressed a small button, "Alfred," He straightened his tie, sat down on the chair, and disappeared from the floor under him.  "Oh dear," Alfred sighed then left the room.


End file.
